


Napoleon

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, BDSM, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Collars, Dubious Consent, Leashes, M/M, Near Drowning, Nook Eating, Petplay, Piercing, Power Imbalance, Tentabulges, Tyrian Karkat, Xeno, non consensual piercing, non consensual tattooing, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is sent a present from the current Emperor of Alternia. Dave Strider is very uncooperative in becoming his and Karkat begins to attempt to bend him to his will and make a obedient pet of him.  Dave however finds not only are the punishments not all unpleasant he discover he just might be attracted to his captor and love being put in his place. Will Dave give in and embrace his position and find a way to become more than just a lap dog? Will Karkat even let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the bloodswap tyrian!karkat fanart of tumblr user ryu-gemini. The fanart is included with permission. Thank you very much for allowing me to include the art that inspired this piece. 
> 
> If I've missed anything that needs to be tagged please let me know. Thank you. Also they are meant to be of age here. Also dubious consent for the power issues at play. This is not meant to be seen as a completely balanced or healthy way of having a relationship.

Karkat Vantas has known nothing but his sea palace’s walls and the surroundings waters ever since Gl'bgolyb chose him as the heir to the empire. The current Emperor was off somewhere in space conquering new worlds and he’d send him back this present probably to pacify the bored young adult heir. He wasn’t sure whether this human thing was meant to please him or insult him though he does the latter just fine as the hoofbeast shit the human considers insults flow as fast as the clean clear water from his golden bathroom taps.

The young adult human he learned was named Dave Strider and Dave hated the troll before him and all others. He hated that pink tank top, the too high pants, the boots, and all the gold and jewelry that decorated the seadweller. The first thing he did when he was offered a black and tyrian collar with the troll’s symbol was spit in Karkat’s face. That action got said human a night of hanging by his wrists in iron shackles and forced on his tiptoes. He had gagged him as well and when he next came to see him Dave glared at him with hatred and contempt, his shades slightly out of place. “You didn’t learn your lesson yet did you flesh bag? You’ll understand soon enough who the fuck is in charge around here. And his name isn’t Dave Strider, it is Karkat Vantas.” Karkat gripped that ridiculous cape and cut it short. He smirked at the rage in the human’s eyes. He waved the bit of cape around in front of him before wrapping it around himself and heading out with it. Dave tried to curse loudly after him but the gag only allowed him muffled sounds.

He had food and water forced on Dave three times a day and had him let down at specific times for ten minutes in front of a guard before being hung up again. After a week of this Dave got an angry glare but the fire was lessened and more calculating that just the blind hatred of the first meeting. When Karkat went to collar him again he struggled to keep away. The troll stopped and didn’t put it on but sniffed him and smirked. “I think you need a bath you smell like something a hoofbeast stepped in and walked on all day.”

It turned out the bath consisted of him being stripped nude and shackled again while the troll raised and lowered him into a tank of water filled with freshwater fish. He was ungagged and swore and threw insults at Karkat every chance he got. He tried to surface each time he was dunked but his feet were bound and it made swimming much more difficult. Sometimes he dipped him long enough to almost make him pass out from lack of oxygen, other times he he just repeatedly dunked him. Another favorite was to let him down halfway and leave him long enough for the fish to get curious and nibble at him wherever he had dead skin. The troll seemed to enjoy watching him squirm around in the tank trying to make the fish stop and his attempts to keep quiet the noises it tried to draw from him. He also tried to curse and swear to hide them.

The worst part of this whole ordeal for Dave was this was turning him on. Dave cursed his body and its shameful reactions. He stared angrily at Karkat as his shades were returned and he was led away to be locked up. He could see the troll staring at his half hard cock. He tried to clear his mind and think of something to get rid of it but all he could think of was that bastard’s mouth around it. Dave wondered if maybe he had some kind of kink for being overpowered and losing control of himself, but he had never gotten boners for any of the guards or for the other tyrian bastards. Was it just this one who made things difficult?

Dave was redressed after and put into a cold cell with his arms and wrists bound behind him. He ate from a plate on the floor like a dog and slept in the corner on a pile of old rags. Dave considered finding something in his cell to rut against to try to rid himself of his arousal but he managed to calm down before he gave into the urge. It was unpleasant but he wasn’t giving anyone the satisfaction of finding him with come stained pants if he could help it. Not to mention he might go straight back in the tank.

The next time he saw Karkat Dave found himself strapped to what he thought might be an examining table. “Are you ready to accept my collar?” Karkat offered him collar once more.

“Fuck you. I’m no one’s pet.” Dave turned his head away from the troll and Karkat looked at the human’s neck curiously before he smirked and reached out to touch him and run his hand over the human’s throat.

“Very well you’ve blown this chance at making things easy for yourself, but I think you’ll have my sign and color anyway.” He snapped his fingers and the guard came over and tied a cloth gag over Dave’s mouth and strapped his head down tight enough to where he couldn’t move. The guard left them and Karkat removed Dave’s shades. “Let me see now... I think I’ll do your neck first.”

Dave stared in horror at the tattooing machine in the troll’s hand and tried to move his head but it wouldn’t budge. He could do nothing but let out a muffled yell into the gag as tyrian begin to form the troll’s sign. Dave’s eyes were teared up from the strain of trying to struggle and the yelling by the time he finished. The trolled leaned down and pressed his nose to Dave’s. “Understand you fucking nookstain, you are MINE.” Karkat pet his cheek gently and Dave panted softly into the gag. The words had sent unwanted chills through him and he couldn’t help realizing he had yet another erection from this guy’s shit. He almost came when he pierced his ears after. He did when the troll pressed his palm into his groin. Dave had another bath afterwards.

Karkat left him alone for a week or so. Dave took his meals like a dog and had to suffer the humiliation of guards watching him do it and being hosed off when he became filthy from it. The next time he saw Karkat, Dave found his shackles removed and the troll came in with the collar once more. This time when the tyrianblood offered it Dave leapt on him and tried to get the key. The troll however proved to be too strong and left scratches across his body. He lifted Dave high over his head, freaking the blond out, before tossing him over onto his rag pile.

“How foolish can you even get to think you could overpower me? Pathetic. Fucking pathetic.” He pressed his boot into Dave’s crotch and applied a little pressure making the human gasp. It wasn’t quite painful but very close. “You think I haven’t noticed? You’re getting something out of this and you hate it don’t you? You want me human. That’s so plain to see. I can even tell with your inferior bulge.” He rubbed him lightly between his legs with the sole and Dave groaned.

“Fuck you... Godammit fine... I’ll take the stupid collar.” Dave shudder and bite his lip until it bled to suppress the moan. He both wanted it to stop and wanted him to rub harder. Dave didn’t like the idea of letting Karkat put that thing on his neck but it might offer him a better chance at defying the troll than this repetition being punished and locked away.

“Good boy.” Karkat smirked and retrieved the collar from the floor. He attached it to Dave’s throat and pulled a tyrian leash out to connect to it. “Come. Let’s see if you know how to behave.“

Dave grunted and followed after him. He was led through the halls and upstairs and to what had to be the troll’s throne room. A large banner behind a stone seat that was up a couple of steps had the tyrianblood’s symbol upon it. Karkat’s bracelets clinked softly as he walked. He had a variety of mostly gold and some colored. Some in his blood color, one silver, and now Dave noticed one bright red. His eyes narrowed in anger when he spotted his sword Caledscratch leaning against the throne. The troll flopped across the throne and and yanked Dave towards him.

“Whoa, whoa, what the fuck are you doing?” Dave gripped the chair and glared at him, getting pissed off at the bored and slightly impatient look, one of his hands on the troll’s leg just below the knee.

“I am just wondering how long it will take to get it into your calcium protected thinkpan that you don’t call any shots around here and if you want any fucking questions answered you’ll need to learn some respect for your superior.” Karkat pulled harder making Dave wince at the pressure on his neck. “Do you like it when I hurt you human? I don’t understand you to be honest. You seem to enjoy at least some of this and yet you continue to resist. Know your place. You’re my pet until you die. You might as well learn to enjoy your position. I can be very pleasant when I’m pleased. Now get on your knees at my feet and let’s see if you can’t behave for two seconds.”

Dave glared at him for a moment before sighing softly and doing as he’d been told. He winced for a moment when a cold hand touched his hair but then the troll scritched lightly at his scalp. Dave hated it but the touch was nice and the troll seemed to know how to do more than inflict pain.

“Good boy. See that isn’t so hard.” Karkat lounged bored in that manner for a few hours, reaching to pet the human’s hair now and then.

Dave remained in his place, sitting on his knees and silent. When a guard or servant, he guessed- it was hard to tell all these trolls looked like they could be guards and were armed, came in with a small tray table with food Dave couldn’t help licking his lips lightly. It smelt much better than the slop with scraps he had been eating off his cell floor.

Karkat ate daintily from the plate and was careful not to drop a single morsel on the floor or himself. He had the leash firmly in one hand still and he glanced at Dave now and then. The human looked away whenever he was caught looking. After a few moments Karkat spoke. “Come. Come here. Closer to me.” Karkat patted his lap.

Dave stayed on his knees and came closer to lay his head in the troll’s lap. It was demeaning and yet this little fucker wouldn’t leave his mind. Those eyes in such a strange color and that mouth spewing bullshit. He didn’t know if he wanted to stick his cock in the trolls mouth or to kiss and bite at his lips and provoke him to do something, anything to get rid of these urges he was giving him and make his body stop wanting the troll. He didn’t understand and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He both hated and craved these touches he was getting, the gentle caress of his hair and cheeks.

“You bite me and you’ll regret it.” The troll growled softly at him before beginning to pick up piece of meat to feed him.

Dave ate greedily and even sucked the sauce from his fingers each time. It tasted so good and he knew it would keep his strength up and let him try to take his chance later to retaliate should the opportunity present itself. He continued to feed from Karkat’s hand until it was all gone and then he was allowed to drink what remained in Karkat’s golden goblet. It was a sweet juice unlike anything Dave had ever tasted. It wasn’t apple but it was delicious. He found himself lapping at the inside of the cup like a cat. The troll spent the next few hours petting his hair and face affectionately.

***

A few months pass and Karkat continued to lead him around by the leash during the times the troll was awake. At night he tied it to a post and allowed Dave to sleep on a soft pile of cushions while he climbed into his recuperacoon. The only times he wasn’t with him was when he said he had to go feed something which was a few hours each day. During those times he was left tied near his sleeping pile. Bathing occurred in one of two ways. If he’d been good enough Karkat allowed him to bathe himself in his royal tub with the golden taps and Dave took the time to soak in a warm bath. If had had misbehaved Karkat took him to the dunking tank and messed with him until he was half hard. Dave wondered if he had some kind of drowning kink or if this was just more like loving being dominated by such a strong willed force. The fish didn’t help matters. Their movement varied from tickling nibbles to teasing bumps and rubbing and touchings as they brushed against him.

“Your highness can I propose something?” Dave was following him through a hallway to Karkat’s library where he often sat at his feet while he read.

“Permission granted human.” Karkat listened curiously wondering what the human wished to ask this time. Usually Dave spouted nonsense in his eyes or talking of how his people did things but trolls weren’t his people they were Karkat’s and it was how trolls did things that mattered to him.

“How about if I promise to behave you take this collar off and knock it off with the leash.” Dave was getting tired of being pulled around and tied up like a dog.“At least let me off it now and then, I can follow you just fine and take orders.”

Karkat didn’t say anything until he’d settled with a book in his favorite chair with Dave at his feet. “You know what? Let’s try your little game and when you misbehave I’ll just punish you for it.” He smirked. “And I know you will.” He undid the collar and removed it, his fingertips ghosting over the tattoo lightly.

“Oh you don’t know that for sure mas-” Dave winced as his hair was pulled and he was forced to lean back and look up at the troll.

“Oh but I do Dave, I do.” He leaned down and kissed him roughly, nipping his lip before letting go and going back to his book.

Dave touched his mouth, his eyes wide behind his shades, and he swore a few times in his head. It was beginning to look more and more like he enjoyed this shit.  
  
A few weeks later Karkat told him he was going to show him around the whole palace for being so obedient lately. They passed by many statues and paintings depicting either Karkat or the older tyrian who had captured Dave as well as Alternian flora and fauna and even some events in the history of the planet. He looked at the sights be he also often found himself watching the troll’s ass. He had to admit it was what he’d call a fine one and it was more than fear of retaliation that kept him from seeing how it felt. He was still in conflict about what the fuck he was feeling for his captor. At times it was rage and hatred and others he just wanted to fuck him. There were even times when troll seemed distracted as if his mind was elsewhere Dave almost felt pitied him in what seemed like a lonely existence. He didn’t ever talk to the guards and his interactions with others seemed few and far between.

Dave was lost in these thoughts as he followed Karkat down the hall and past the guard and he let out an angry gasp as the troll cupped his left ass cheek. Dave opened his mouth to yell but suddenly the troll was screaming and the offending hand and half the arm was on the floor, then the troll ended up on his back with Karkat standing on his chest and the troll’s nose bleeding where he’d been punched. Karkat was making a loud clicking sounds and hissing at him, a sickle in his hand still dripping with blue blood.

“DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH WHAT IS MINE. UNDERSTAND? Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you.” Karkat leapt lightly off the troll and the blueblood ran, still bleeding out the stump that was his right arm and muttering apologies for not seeing the mark on the human’s neck nor the studs in his ears.

Dave tilted his shades down and stared at Karkat for a moment but the troll grabbed his right arm tightly but not painfully so. He removed his tyrian colored bracelet and placed it on Dave’s wrist. Dave could feel his heart racing as he suddenly realized how easily Karkat could kill someone.

“Wear that on one of your wrists at all times. Do you understand me Strider? You’re mine and you will wear my color and enough of it that these fools will understand.” He pressed his lips to Dave’s hand before releasing him and beginning to walk again. “Take it off without asking and I’ll fucking punish you until I get through to you.”

“Yes, sir.” Dave followed after him obediently and they soon arrived at a room with a large screen and a loveseat.

Karkat immediately flopped on it to lounge and picked up the remote to turn it on. Dave sat on his knees on the plush carpet and watched curiously. “I feel like a movie Strider. Enjoy this treat and maybe if you behave I’ll allow you to join me more often.” He idly stroked Dave’s hair as the movie began and the human said nothing. He’d never seen a troll movie.

It was hard to understand the complexities of troll culture especially when Karkat explained nothing but Dave couldn’t help seeing that while more violent and the relationships different in many ways, that this movie was supposed to be some kind of romantic comedy. He said nothing after this realization and when the next two movies were obvious romances Dave began to wonder just what kind of miniature tyrant he had on his hands here. Then he heard him sniff softly as the movie turned tragic. Oh fuck no it wasn’t just a little napoleon troll with an enjoyment of the troll equivalent of earth chick flicks, it was a napoleon troll who cried during them.

Dave bit his lip at a loss for a moment as he found this sad, funny, and somehow endearing. He also wondered if maybe it wasn’t worth embracing this pet and seeing what it got him. As much as he hated being forced to do things and being his lap dog part of him couldn’t help bending to the troll’s will. It was thrilling somehow not to mention every time he showed him he was his Dave felt like he might get hard on the spot. The tyrianblood got so passionate and his eyes felt like they could look right through him. Yes he’d hung him painfully by his wrists and yes he’d half drowned him repeatedly and let fish and shit tease his naked body, but honestly he’d seen him punish his guards worse. He still had all his limbs and then there were the chills every time he said he was his. Dave wondered what the kink for having a possessive troll give you boners even when you knew you should want to kill him was. He wondered if it was self preservation urging him to rationalize what he was going through. Most of all he wondered why he got up without permission to get the tyrianblood the box of tissues and why the feeling of the troll’s painted nails or maybe claws, he couldn’t tell, felt so good scratching lightly at his scalp as he praised him for it.

***

Months passed and Dave’s bruises and cuts from his punishments had healed. His torn clothing, tattoo, and piercings were all that showed the physical evidence of his being punished. He hadn’t suffered a trip to the tank since before he’d been given the bracelet. He’d begun to notice that for someone who was a royal he didn’t seem to have too many decisions to make. There were no advisors or anything pester him about affairs of state. He got gifts now and then but he usually just added them to a large treasure room or dumped them into the sea. He rarely seemed to pick through them. Sometimes Dave would see him on a computer but Karkat never let him see the screen. Sometimes he logged off content, other times angry, and sometimes he made Dave go lie on his bed pile and Karkat would lay down next to him. During those rare close moments he’d risk petting the troll’s hair and even stroking his fins lightly. Sometimes he got his hand slapped, others he was ignored, but later on when he’d do it the troll buried his face against him and let Dave hold him, murmuring threats on his life if he spoke of this or stopped petting him. He even thought he heard something like purring, a low rumble mixed with clicks and cricket chirping that came from the tyrian’s chest.

Dave didn’t understand why but the troll’s possessive behavior wasn’t putting him off. It seemed natural for the seadweller somehow to mark him at this point considering how he acted when anyone so much as got near him. He wondered if all trolls were this possessive of things they considered theirs or if it was something special to this one. Either way it was seemingly now working in his favor. The pile of cushions was no bed but it wasn’t horrible accommodations. The food even when hand fed to him was great. He now got to actually bathe and troll kept having his clothes washed while he slept instead of making him do it in the tub. He even now had his own robe to sleep in instead of being made to lay naked on the pile. He could still feel the troll’s eyes on him whenever he undressed but now he wasn’t so sure he knew what was in Karkat’s head.

He had gotten used to sleeping during the harsh troll days and being up at night instead. One evening he woke before the sun had completely set and he laid there looking towards the troll’s recuperacoon. He stood silently and came over to peek in.

Karkat was curled contently against the wall in the smile but his face still looked tired and worn. He muttered something softly at the movement and Dave had to flop quickly back on the pile before the troll got up and out. He laid silent and listened to him move about the room quietly cleaning up the slime off the floor and then heading into his bathroom to wash.

“I know you’re awake I can hear the difference in your breathing douchenozzle. Get your ass in here and undress me.” Karkat called sounded irritated from the bathroom.

Dave leapt up and came in, that answered questions about troll hearing. He stood in front of him and very carefully began to lift the tank top up. He wasn’t sure what Karkat was planning having him in here doing this or if maybe this was some prelude to a punishment he was getting for pretending to sleep.

“Leave the jewelry. Don’t touch it anymore than you have to.” Karkat stayed on the spot watching Dave as he removed his two arm coverings. The black fabric covered part of his hand and most of his arms other than space on his forearm where he’d had his mark inked on his skin.

Once that was off Dave couldn’t help staring at the troll’s chest, his eyes looking over the gills on his sides as well as the dark raised scars that were his former grub legs. He jumped slightly when Karkat grunted and he knelt down to remove each boot in turn exposing the tyrian’s feet and noting the painted nails in Karkat’s color just like his hands. These weren’t filed and cut to have the same slightly sharp points. He stood back up and he next began to pull down the high waisted black pants he never saw him without. He remembered the other one worn similar but higher ones. Once he helped him step out of them all that was left were a pair of what looked to Dave like tyrian pink silk panties. He gaped for a moment at sudden thought of trolls being more different than he had realized. Karkat cupped his chin with his hand and lifted his head up to make him look at him. Dave was never sure why he’d been allowed to keep the shades other than maybe he liked seeing himself in them.

“Something wrong, Strider?” Karkat gave him a look of annoyance. “Don’t tell me you’ve lost your ability to do simple tasks.”

“No... master. I can do this.” Dave swallowed softly and began to slowly pull them off. What he found underneath couldn’t be called human like. Not exactly. His crotch was a rounded area with a slit and above it ridges made by what seemed to be the bone or bones underneath. Within the silt he could see just a little tyrian colored flesh. His mind didn’t really connect how anything there worked and it didn’t help that Karkat stepped away and left him on his knees with the panties to sink into his bath.

Time passed and Dave found himself longing to see the troll naked once more and to explore that strange place between his legs. He didn’t know why his obsession with this little tyrant only continued to grow but grow it did and he even began to dream of the possibilities.

In one rather heated dream that left him having to take a cool bather began with the two doing the mundane of mundane, walking the long hallways. He couldn’t remember what the troll had been saying but Dave had turned him around and kissed him and then it was returned. Before he knew it he had lifted Karkat up and by those powerful thighs and got two handfuls of an ass he longed to touch, a tender hand touching his face as they kissed.

They had parted the kissing and Dave heard him breathe the order to carry him to his bedchambers. The rest was a carnal blur and he longed to remember just what his mind had imagined the troll was like. It had been good. Dave knew that. He wondered if he could convince him to let him please him physically. That would be something a good pet would do right?

***

It had been over a year since Dave became the troll’s captive. He had fallen into a full confident role overtime and the troll had begun to trust him with further and further freedoms. Dave hadn’t been punished in many months and Karkat had begun to allow him to speak freely even if it meant they argued about something.

The times that he allowed Dave to hold him were now full of tender touches and even some light kissing. The troll had begun to teach him about their culture, their quadrants, and of course their films and novels. Dave absorbed all he could and tried to please him at every turn with his progress, sometimes succeeding, and others failure leading to more lessons. Dave found himself wanting to be more than just Karkat’s lapdog and plaything. He wanted to become completely his and he wasn’t even sure what that meant. He became bold one night about two hours after their second meal when the troll was just lounging bored on his throne.

“Your highness, master.” Dave crawled in front of him and rested his head at the troll’s hip. “Would you allow me the honor of pleasing you? Fully pleasing you?” Dave hoped he’d eat this shit up

Karkat turned in his seat and let Dave keep his face between his legs. “How pleasing are we talking here?” He looked intrigued with his eyebrow up and his fins twitching slightly.

“Hopefully the best that can be done.” Dave lifted Karkat’s legs carefully and felt the troll’s hand come to his head to thread into his hair as he leaned forward to nuzzle at his crotch. “If you will permit me.”

“I’ll allow it to a point if that’s what you so desire Strider. I have wanted to see you with more of my color.” A low rumble began in his chest and Karkat let out a chirp much like a cricket. His fins were twitching more. “You may do so and do it here.” He cared little if anyone dared to walk in on this unannounced he’d be disposing of another useless idiot who didn’t know how to follow orders.

Dave thanked him softly before putting his legs down and beginning to remove the troll’s boots. He kissed the tops of each of his feet lightly before easing the pants down and off. He rubbed him lightly through the panties before removing them, carefully stacking the clothes on the floor. He lifted the troll’s legs once more and let them rest on his shoulders as he began to kiss on the bone ridges.

Karkat moaned softly and shuddered, gripping the blond’s hair with one hand and the throne with the other. Dave kissed and sucked on the area and soon found heat was beginning to pool. He could see the slit becoming wider and something beginning to peek out. He probed gently with his finger had he sucked on the place above and found something wrapped around his finger. He rubbed on it and tried to gently work his way deeper in. He was treated to a chittering sound from Karkat whose face had blushed a soft tyrian.

He wasn’t ready for the tentacle that slide out of the troll and he wasn’t sure what to make of at first until moved and he saw there was still more to the slit under it. He used one hand to guide the tentabulge upward to get his fingers back in and he kissed the tip of the wriggling flesh. “Hello there, aren’t you the most perfect thing.”

That tease earned him a rough hair pull and Karkat hissed softly. “Let me up and lay your ass on the floor.” Dave did as he was instructed and the tyrianblood slowly lowered himself until he placed his crotch right over Dave’s face. “Eat my fucking nook out now or so help me I’ll smother you with my nethers.”

The human let out a muffled reply and quickly went to work kissing and sucking and licking at the tender flesh, his hand playing with the tentacle that writhed in his hand. Karkat shivered and chirped above him as he clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Dave continued to work the tender area over with his mouth, loving the taste of the liquid that had coated the walls. He lapped it up greedily. It was an odd spice like and yet almost sweet taste. He’d wondered with the tentacle if it would be salty or fishy but it was neither. Karkat grew louder and more vocal and rutted harshly against his mouth and face until Dave wondered if it was hot enough to burn him. He could feel the troll’s pulse and when he thought the moment was coming Karkat pulled away from him.

Dave sat up with a whine and stared, his mouth and chin dyed pink from him in places. “What did I do wrong?” He was desperate. He wanted that warmth back on his face. He wanted Karkat crying his name in pleasure.

“Pull your pants down and get on your knees in the chair.” The troll could hardly stand but he knew what he wanted from him. Dave rose and did as he was asked obediently. Karkat climbed on the chair behind him and began to feel around between Dave’s legs with his bulge. Dave groaned as the tentacle slid forward and began to tease his balls and squeeze at the base of his cock. He shuddered when it slid back and the tip began to play with his asshole and work its way in.

Karkat wrapped both his arms around Dave to hold him close and keep him still as he worked deeper and deeper. The tentacle seemed to have pores that let out the same thing that had made his nook so wet and soon Dave was crying out as it probed and explored within him. He could feel the troll’s breath on his neck and while it was still pretty cool it was warm for Karkat. When the troll grew impatient he began to thrust and rut against him and soon cried out and spilled his genetic material all over Dave’s ass, legs and the seat of the throne. He slumped against the human, pressing him into the chair and his bulge slid out and made its way to wrap around and tease Dave once more. It didn’t take much to finish him. Dave had already felt ecstatic from hearing the troll cry out in pure bliss when he’d let loose on him. He didn’t even try to move from where he was pinned as he shivered and twitched with pleasure.

It seemed like forever and yet also too short before they both recovered from their climaxes. Karkat stood and redressed before yanking Dave’s soaked pants up for him. “Leave the mess and follow me. Someone else will get it. I think you have better things to accomplish like washing me after what you’ve done.” Karkat headed toward the doorway.

“Yes, I think I do.” Dave grinned and followed after him, ignoring the weird wet feeling of his pants in favor of thoughts of getting to wash him down and maybe do it all over again.


End file.
